


tease

by corpuscle



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, PWP, i am terrible //shrug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscle/pseuds/corpuscle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: nsfw kenbin</p>
            </blockquote>





	tease

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just porn i am a terrible person

Hongbin’s back arched, sweat dripping down his temples in rivulets and making his hair cling to his forehead, sluicing down his shoulder blades to gather in the small of his back even as he leaned forward on his elbows. Jaehwan’s fingers curled inside of him and struck something that had white bursting behind his eyelids and he had to fight to keep his breath. He bit his lip to stifle another moan before stuttering out, 

“J-Jaehwan, please, I’m ready, just-- _nnn!_ \--just put it in.” 

“You sure?” Jaehwan’s voice was gruff and raspy, such a stark contrast from normal, and it made Hongbin arch his back just a little more and fight back another moan.

“Fuck, yes, Jaehwan, please--” Hongbin broke off into another moan as Jaehwan scraped his fingers against his prostate again, “ _Fuck me._ ”

Jaehwan smirked. He didn’t need to be told twice. He slipped his fingers out of Hongbin and grabbed the lube to re-coat his hand and slick himself up before wiping the excess off on the sheets and lining himself up with Hongbin’s entrance. 

They had done this before, several times in fact, but between the new album and filming for dramas and the fact that there were four other men who always seemed to be around, finding time for anything more than a quick handjob or maybe oral was difficult at best, impossible at worst, and Jaehwan wanted to spend as much time as Hongbin would let him preparing so that he wasn’t hurt. He knew Hongbin got impatient, and Jaehwan had been on the receiving end of things enough times to know just how immediate everything seems when you’re the one being loosened, but he could deal with a little nagging if it meant everything went smoothly. Pun intended. 

He slid his hands lightly down Hongbin’s sides, brushes of fingertips against his skin teasingly brief, before grabbing his hips and holding them firmly. He bent forward to press a kiss to the middle of Hongbin’s back before slowly, agonizingly slowly, pushing in. He stopped after the head breached Hongbin and rubbed his thumbs slowly against his sweat-slick skin. His lips curled up a bit at the sound of Hongbin’s whimpers. 

It’s possible he was teasing him on purpose. 

He might have enjoyed it. 

Just a little.

Hongbin tried to buck his hips back and take more, but Jaehwan’s hands on his hips prevented him from moving. He gave a little exasperated cry of, “Jaehwan, please,” and crumpled the sheets in his fists. Jaehwan smirked and inched in a tad more, pressing more kisses to the muscled expanse of Hongbin’s back.

“Jaehwan, I’m serious, I need mo--” Hongbin’s sentence broke off in a moan as Jaehwan snapped his hips abruptly forward and bottomed out with one sharp thrust. He tugged Hongbin back a little more against him by his hips and straightened his back.   
“What was that? You need what, now?”

Hongbin clenched his teeth. He would tell Jaehwan what a fucking dick he was being, but he was afraid if he opened his mouth he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from moaning and he wasn’t going to give him that satisfaction yet. Besides, Jaehwan was always a teasing bastard when he topped, and Hongbin didn’t mind too much. 

Jaehwan’s grip tightened on Hongbin’s hips and he tensed instinctively around him, making him hiss.

“Fuck, Bin-ah, you’re already tight enough as it is.”

Hongbin let out a small whine, “Then hurry up and fuck me. C’mon, Jaehwan, I need you so bad.” 

“Sure you’re ready?”

“Please.”

Jaehwan slowly pulled out until just the tip remained inside before slamming back in. Hongbin’s eyes clenched shut in a low moan as Jaehwan worked up to a quick pace. He bent forward over Hongbin’s back, resting his forehead between the younger’s shoulder blades and sliding his hands up and down his thighs. 

“That better, baby?”

“Nnng, yeah... yeah, shit Jaehwan, it’s so good.” Hongbin rolled his hips back in time with Jaehwan’s thrusts, “You're s-so good..”

The corners of Jaehwan’s mouth curled up in a small smile and he slid his hands up to grab Hongbin’s sides, pulling him back against him with each thrust. He angled his hips up a bit and thrust harder, eliciting a deliciously loud moan from him.

“Fuck, yes, Jaehwan, r-right-- _ah_ \--right there!”

Jaehwan gave him another few sharp thrusts. “There?”

“M-more.”

Jaehwan leaned back a tad and pulled Hongbin back harder against him with each snap of his hips. “Good?”

“S-so good. Fuck, so, so good, Hyung.” 

Jaehwan smirked, “Good.”

He let his eyes slip shut and just focused on how Hongbin felt. His rapid breathing. His strangled moans. How fucking tight he was around him. He opened his mouth, about to tell him just how amazing he was, but Hongbin spoke before he had a chance to.

“H-Hyung, ‘m close.”

“Yeah, me too, baby.”

“Jaehwan..”

He leaned forward over Hongbin’s back, “Yeah?”

“More...please..”

Jaehwan sucked a mark into Hongbin’s back and slipped a hand down to grasp his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Hongbin came a few moments later with a cry of “Fuck, Jaehwan,” and Jaehwan followed shortly behind, clutching Hongbin’s hips and burying himself deep inside.

**Author's Note:**

> @parksandkpop.tumblr.com


End file.
